Simplesmente Adolescente
by Liny-Line
Summary: A Sinopse não coube aqui hehe:'3 então o primeiro cap é a sinopse ..bem eh istu
1. Capítulo 1

• ཻུ۪۪۪۫⸙͎int;roduçãoꞈ

Avisos:..

Essa fanfiction tem um modo lento de acontecimentos , as coisas se desenvolve parcialmente com uma leitura calma , a ortografia não é rebuscada e simples de se ler.Não terá muitas reviravoltas , ou talvez sim depende de como você vê determinado assunto.Essa fanfic têm a intenção de se divertir ou relaxar durante a leitura.Mas apesar de todo esse conceito um pouco sereno , a história irá abordar situações de preconceito, homofobia e depressão durante certas narrações afinal através de memórias de adolescentes.Se você se sente incomodado ou está passando por uma situação difícil não recomendo continuar a leitura.

Espero que gostem XOXO

ROMANCEDRAMAVISUAL NOVELSESTUDANTESDIA-A-DIA

SINOPSE

Simplesmente Adolescentes｡

你想喝杯茶吗

Volume 1 -Nunca se Apaixone

Olá Bem-vindos a minha história!

Sim você mesmo , que está lendo minhas palavras...Ora você está achando engraçado minha abordagem para cativar um leitor? Não faça essa cara, continue a sorrir.

Você deve está se perguntando" que forma louca é essa de começar uma história" não é?Bem, eu estava sem ideia do que escrever sobre ela quando já escrevi o livro todo em minha mente hehe.Ah! que modos são os meus ? Mil desculpas...Me chamo Dae Sun, Min Dae Sun! Atualmente tenho 55 anos e estou escrevendo o primeiro volume de três , contando sobre minha adolescência, por favor não me julgue durante a leitura ou se agonie com ela afinal fui uma jovem tanto quanto problemática para lidar com certas coisas , mas se você for tão otimista quanto eu vai encarar minhas burradas como forma de aprendizagem que me levou a amadurecer.

Se você veio aqui para alguma emocionante conto que irá render várias teorias de conspirações , talvez esteja enganado...Não tive uma vida com muitas medalhas e nem com muitas idiotices ela é bem normal e por ser normal resolvi escrever-las...Embora não haja conspirações a sentimentos envolvidos com lições em cada paragrafo.Não , eu não sou louca e não tenho problemas psicológicos(pelo menos minha mãe dizia que não) mas mesmo sendo só uma história meio pacata é repleta de minhas memórias mais felizes, tristes, tenebrosas, dolorosas, loucas e talvez com uma pitada de arrependimento em cada situação frustrante ... mas recordações que usei para não repetir-las.Se você ainda estiver lendo essa sinopse talvez ainda não esteja entendo o motivo que me levou a escrever-las. Eu já estou velha e por isso meu corpo é fraco,por isso dou amor a cada pingo no "i" que escrevo,para registrar-la antes que eu me esqueça...

Meu alzheimer cada vez fica mais forte e quase não me lembro o que jantei hoje mais cedo.Ora não se sinta dessa maneira , não leia essas palavras com tristeza ou sinta-se culpada durante a leitura...simplesmente sorria pois a minha adolescência foi a fase mais marcante que um dia já vivi e não registrar-las seria um pecado esquecer de todas aquelas aventuras, então querido leitor te convido a viver esse pedaço de memórias que ainda me restam.

Com muito amor de sua cara escritora Min SunDae

•final;izꞈação

Espero que tenham gostado, eu estou dando o meu melhor nessa fanfic , a tempos quero trazer-la mas não sabia como dar o ponta pé, é a fic que tive mais carinho ao reproduzir com um pouco a mais de trabalho pois estou trabalhando com a cidade Busan então além de ter um conceito calmo você pode aprender várias coisas sobre o belo lugar chamado Haeundae em Busan.

A fanfic se passará na maioria dos capítulos com a visão da DaeSun representada por Arin de Oh My Girl.

"É uma história original

"PROIBIDO PARA MENORES DE 16 , pode conter linguagem de baixo calão, e duplo sentindo , além de mutilação.

"Não se esqueçam de favoritar e comentar se gostarem da fanfic‿

"Criticas sempre são bem vindas ヽ(･ω･*)ﾉ

੦ ⸙ 良い読書。

ㅤそれを楽しむ 。;; .༄

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ(00), (00)th.

ㅤㅤ ﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋﹋

ʙʏᴇ-ʙʏᴇ! •.

.• 小さな花!¡ [


	2. Chapter 2

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 18px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: center; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" ━━━font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"『••✎••』━━━ /span/font/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 18px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: center; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"u style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; list-style: none;"Dae Sun a.k.a Arin (Omg) /u/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 18px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: right; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"✎font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏ /span/font3:40 AM ● (font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"해운대/span/font) Haeundae ;; Busan/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 18px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" ► ❛Será que vou me encaixar?... espero que a Jihyo fique na minha ...sala só eu e ela fomos para essa escola , se não conseguir ficar com ela como vou sobreviver ao ensino médio?...Ah Merda vai ser um desastre aposto! ❜/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 18px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Me embolo entre meus lençóis com pensamentos frustrantes que não me deixavam de lado e ajeito meu travesseiro tentando dormir pois se eu continuar desse jeito vou acabar ficando com sono durante as aulas. Droga de ansiedade!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 18px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Eu➮Oppa, psiu ...Oppa- falo baixo durante a madrugada tentando acordar meu irmão mais velho que compartilhava o quarto comigo. -Como é o ensino médio?- pergunto para ele , afinal ele já está em seu terceiro ano./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 18px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Yoongi ➮Cala a boca Sun ! me deixa dormir - resmungou com raiva cobrindo seu rosto com o travesseiro. Suspiro pesado e volto a minha posição inicial ; olhando para o teto com o coração acelerando cada vez mais./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 18px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" ► ❛ Mas ele é um chato de primeira mesmo, diabo de meu ódio...Ahgr* Deus por favor me faça dormir ❜/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 18px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Suplico mentalmente e fecho meus olhos enquanto imaginava várias situações que poderia me ocorrer durante meu primeiro dia de aula no ensino médio, fiquei tanto tempo imaginando que não percebi que as horas estavam passando. Já era 5:21 da manhã e não consegui dormir decentemente ...bem até agora./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 18px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: right; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" ✎font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏ /span/font6:20 AM ● (font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"해운대/span/font) Haeundae ;; Busan/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 18px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" ◴ TRIMNn/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 18px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Me levanto bruscamente com o sinal do despertador parecia que eu tinha piscado e acordado e coloco um enorme sorriso em meu rosto, levanto minha mão desligando o meu celular e pulo da cama contente, bem de fato eu não dormir direito mas estou ansiosa para meu primeiro dia de aula fazer o que. Arrumo minha cama , ela era branca com vários adesivos de personagem dos meus animes de idols favoritos o forro dela é todo florido em coloração azul marine./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 18px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Eu compartilho o meu quarto com meu irmão o Yoongi ele é dois anos mais velho que eu e como a casa da vovó está em reforma não tenho escolha a não ser dormir com a ver minha cama forrada e abro as cortinas do meu quarto fazendo ele se iluminar por completo, por ser de tonalidade claras as paredes de meu quarto a luz se infiltra muito dentro dele./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 18px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Eu➮Ahhhh... que cheiro bom - falo comigo mesma perto da janela respirando fundo a maré , eu moro em frente a praia em um lugar um pouco afastado perto de rochas e plantas pois no andar de baixo de minha casa a vovó tem uma casa de mergulho com um pequeno restaurante onde ela serve Tonjiru entre outros pratos de comida , mas eu amo Tonjiru !./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 18px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Yoongi➮Apaga essa luz- escuto o Yoongi resmungar com sono e acabo por dar uma risada, vou em sua direção , correção: ao colchão que ele dormia ao lado de minha cama e puxo o seu lençol./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 18px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Yoongi➮ Me devolve Sun!- fala ele despido usando só sua cueca boxe enquanto se encolhia no colchão./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 18px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Eu➮ Vamos, é o primeiro dia de aula seu idiota ...temos que se levantar cedo - Falo arrebitando o nariz enrolando o lençol nas minhas mãos o jogando na cara dele o fazendo acordar por completo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 18px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Saio do quarto e vou para o andar de baixo com passos rápidos, quando sinto algo passar por mim e descer as escadas na velocidade da luz fazendo meus cabelos o Yoongi correndo,droga!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 18px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Eu➮ Ya! eu vou no banheiro primeiro tenho mais coisas para fazer do que você - grito em cima das escadas vendo ele sorrir convencido entrando no banheiro - Seu merdinha ! que saco- reclamo bufando e abro a porta do restaurante da vovó./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 18px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Bae Goo➮Dae Sun ! você está de pijama menina- reclamou a vovó ao me ver passar na frente de seus clientes de pijama , corri rapidamente em direção ao vestuário de mergulho pois lá tinha chuveiro e produtos de banho. Tomo meu banho calmamente pensando na escola , lavo meus cabelos por completo e visto uma toalha./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 18px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" ► ❛ Hmn? cadê minhas roupas?... ❜/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 18px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" ► ❛ Eu esqueci no meu quarto! Puta que pariu ❜ /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 18px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"O desespero tomou conta de mim naquela hora e começo a pensar em alguma forma de chegar em meu quarto, bem ela é um pouco complicada mas é a única que ninguém irá me ver acalmo e em passos silenciosos vou para trás da casa sujando meu pé de areia da praia, amarro bem firme a toalha em mim e subo na guanandi , é uma espécie de árvore grande que temos no "quintal" de casa ,como ela é grossa e seus galhos são fortes dá para escalar ela./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 18px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Subo na árvore e vou direto para a janela que tinha no corredor que dava acesso para meu quarto e pulo para dentro de para meu quarto e visto meu uniforme , era uma saia preta de pregas até abaixo de meu joelho , uma blusa de manga com golarinho branca e uma gravata preta da cor da minhas fivelas pretas e coloco sobre , coloco meu sapato branco e meias compridas brancas da cor do sapato ...Minhas roupas não são nada condizentes com o que vemos na Tv coreana ,mas essa é minha realidade./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 18px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Procuro em minha penteadeira e pego meu secador, e logo em seguida seco o mesmo o deixando com um volume baixo e liso coloco uma presilha branca com uma flor simples nela acima de uma madeixa e sorrio ao me ver no espelho , não estou aquelas coisas maravilhosas mas estou , como se diz? ah : aceitável , não pus nenhuma maquiagem pois na minha escola é proibido o uso dela e de tingimento no cabelo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 18px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Yoongi➮ Hmn? Como você conseguiu chegar a tempo ? não me diga que você vai para a escola sem tomar banho? - perguntou o mesmo enquanto abria a porta espantado , ele trajava o mesmo uniforme que o meu espera , kkkk bem o mesmo uniforme versão masculina é claro ; uma calça preta , blusa branca e uma gravata preta./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 18px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Eu➮ Tomei banho nos vestuários - falo simplista sorrindo meio lado ao ver que ele tinha perdido em sua brincadeirinha./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 18px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Yoongi➮Droga! Você puxou minha inteligência - falou ele e acabamos por rimos juntos , bem sempre estamos brigando mas as vezes momentos como esses acabamos por parecermos um pouco mais como irmãos. - Vamos logo smurfete se não vamos perder o ônibus./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 18px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Descemos até o andar de baixo e passamos pelo restaurante da minha avó e a vimos junto com a garçonete , o lugar era aberto só a cozinha que era fechada de baixo de um teto mas dava para se ver minha avó cozinhando nela, o chão era de madeira com mesas bem baixas para se comer sentados no chão , tinha uma vibe bem havaiana os pilares era de madeira e o teto era de palmeira e tinha luzes pisca-pisca entrelaçadas entre os algumas pessoas lá no restaurante pela manhã eram poucas cerca de umas 3 e alguns mergulhadores./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 18px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Daniel ➮Hyung!- ouço a voz familiar de um dos amigos do Yoongi não tinha percebido que ele estava entre as poucas pessoas no restaurante, ele usava o mesmo uniforme de nossa escola eu diria um pouco mais despojado./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 18px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Yoongi ➮Whassup! Seu irmão não está com você? - pergunta o Yoongi ao meu lado , colocando sua mochila nas costas de um lado só./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 18px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Daniel ➮Saiu na frente , cansou de esperar você - falou ele e os dois sorriram me deixando sem entender nada da conversa enquanto caminhamos em direção ao ponto de ônibus. -Uau você está linda Sunny com o nosso uniforme! cuidado não Yoongi vai roubar seu posto de estudante mais bonito - falou ele brincando com o Yoongi me deixando levemente lisonjeada , ele me chama de Sunny desde os meus 9 anos somos amigos desde a infância apesar que não sou tão amiga dele quanto meu irmão , Daniel e Kuan são irmãos e melhores amigos de meu irmão sou tratada como uma barbie pois eles sabem como me irritar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 18px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: right; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" ✎font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏ /span/font7:45 AM ● Ponto de Ônibus ;; (font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"해운대/span/font) Haeundae /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 18px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Não demoramos muito e chegamos no ponto de ônibus , lá estava o Kuan e a Eunha esperando ...Minhas mãos começaram a suar instantaneamente a Eunha é muito famosa em minha antiga escola e provavelmente vai se adaptar bem nessa nunca cheguei a falar com ela mas a conheço de vista ela era sempre rodeada pelas populares e isso é extremamente um pé no saco está perto dela , odeio pessoas metidas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 18px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Kuan ➮Yoo~~ Olha só que chegou o Rei do Haeundae High School- falou ele dando um abraço de camaradagem no meu irmão . - E o que temos aqui? Woah você cresceu hein Sunny agora está até com peito - zoou ele fazendo Daniel e Yoongi quase terem um ataque de risos, o olhei sem brilho forçando um riso./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 18px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Kuan ➮Meninos e cara Lady Sunny essa daqui é Eunha minha namorada!- falou ele deixando todos nós pasmos e principalmente a mim! A Eunha sempre sai com jogadores e populares e bem eh... digamos que o Kuan não é nadinha parecido com o ideal dela , ele transmite um cheiro de nerd até pelo gel que usa para deixar seu cabelo certinho./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 18px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Daniel ➮ Meu irmão mais novo tem uma namorada e eu não? Droga sou um perdedor - se lamentou enquanto fazia beicinho/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 18px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Yoongi ➮Que modos são esses Daniel? parabenize seu irmão provavelmente vai ser a primeira e única menina que o Kuan vai beijar na vida dele - ouvi o Yoongi comentar com o Daniel para aumentar a autoestima do permaneci calada só encarado ela, que parecia vidrada no rosto do Kuan./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 18px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" ► ❛ Será que ela está gostando mesmo do Kuan? ❜ /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 18px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Me pergunto entre pensamentos perdida em meus devaneios que não notei que fiquei encarando a Eunha o tempo todo, sai de meu transe quando me deparei olho a olho com a garota. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 18px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" Eunha➮ Olá - falou ela ao me ver encarando-a , fico vermelha de vergonha de imediato seu sorriso entre sua frase era tão gentil e aconchegante que não sabia o que falar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 18px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Eu ➮ P-parabéns pelo n-namoro - gaguejo sem querer direcionando minha visão ao chão e ouço uma risada fofa vindo da mesma me surpreendendo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 18px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Eunha ➮ Como você é fofa - falou ela colocando a mão em sua boca , de fato as atitudes delas não foram ruins mas eu odeio essa coisa toda que ela fez./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 18px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Para minha salvação o ônibus chegou antes que eu começasse a sorrir forçadamente e entramos nele , estava lotado de alunos da escola Haeundae ,pego no ferro e fico em pé junto com Yoongi , Daniel , Kuan e Eunha e mais alguns outros alunos que desconhecia ./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 18px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: right; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" ✎font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏ /span/font8:05 AM ● Haeundae High School;; Busan /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 18px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"A Viajem não demorou muito a escola ficava um pouco longe mas não era para tanto , quando o ônibus estacionou quase fui pisoteada pelos alunos que corriam para sair do sair abafadamente pelas escadas enquanto era empurrada quando senti a mão de alguém bater em minhas costas me fazendo impulsionar de vez para frente me fazendo ficar desequilibrada e cair em cima de um garoto de cabelos castanhos um pouco grandes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 18px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"? ➮Ai você é doida garota? quase quebra um osso meu- ouço a voz grossa do garoto que eu derrubei juntamente comigo quando cai/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 18px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Eu ➮D-desculpa - me levanto rapidamente um pouco com dor acenando minhas mãos nervosa.O menino se levantou e sacudiu sua roupa que estava toda suja de terra , meu coração acelerou de vez ao ver o rosto dele , o mesmo usava o brinco em formato de cruz./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 18px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Eu ➮ Eu arco com as consequências ...eh me dê sua blusa para poder lava-la - falo nervosa sem pensar ao ver que todos que saiam do ônibus me encarava, o garoto me olhou bravo me deixando completamente com medo que droga de primeiro dia de aula , abaixo minha cabeça me sentindo culpada e talvez um pouco com medo do olhar feroz dele./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 18px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Yoongi ➮ O que está acontecendo aqui? - ouço a voz do meu irmão e me viro o olhando de com forma de socorro./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 18px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Eunha ➮ Oppa!- gritou a mesma fazendo a atenção de todos ser dela, a mesma se aproximou do garoto e deu um tapa em sua cabeça o repreendendo , congelei na hora ao ver a cena igualmente com todos que estava encarando o menino. - Me desculpe se meu irmão lhe causou problemas- falou ela dando uma cotovelada o fazendo se reverenciar, não sei o que era mais inesperado a Eunha ter essa áurea de garota forte ou o menino ser irmão dela , nunca tinha ouvido rumor sobre ela ter um irmão./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 18px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Eu ➮ N-não se curve , foi minha culpa eu tropecei e cai em cima dele - tomo coragem e falo , não queria que as coisas ficassem mais estranhas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 18px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Daniel ➮ eh... desculpa ter te empurrado Sunny , era porque você 'tava lenta demais - falou o mesmo fazendo meu sangue ferver de raiva./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 18px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"kuan ➮Mas é idiota mesmo , desculpe cunhado pelo meu irmão- falou o mesmo coçando a nuca envergonhado e foi nesse exato momento que me arrepiei , o menino parecia ter virado outra pessoa ele o olhou de forma brutal com raiva parecia que a qualquer momento iria matar o Kuan./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 18px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"? ➮Cunhado? - pergunta ele engrossando a voz , ele era como um muro gigantesco bravo parecia um rebelde mafioso que nem nos mangás que leio./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 18px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Eunha ➮ Ele é meu namorado algum problema oppa ?- ouvi a Eunha com um tom autoritário , esses dois pela forma que agem não sei como não notei que não eram irmãos , a situação estava cada vez mais estranha e tosca todos gritavam uns com os outros./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 18px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" ► ❛ O que eu fiz para merecer isso? ❜ /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 18px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Jihyo ➮ Unniieeee!- escuto uma voz adorável como um fecho de luz me tirando do buraco de um inferno , ela tinha cabelos um pouco avermelhados mas não tão evidentes assim , ela corria em minha direção o seu uniforme coube tão bem , pois deu ênfase ao seu corpo bem lágrima quase que escorria em meu rosto ao ver ela , era como se Deus atendesse aos meus pedidos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 18px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Eu ➮Saeng- falo baixinho emocionada e abraço a mesma que pula em meus braços contentes , ela era um pouco pesada para meus finos braços e quase a derrubo tirando um sorriso da mesma./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 18px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Jihyo ➮ Que bom que te encontrei , ficamos na mesma sala - falou ela segurando minhas mãos com os olhos brilhando , naquele momento meu coração se aqueceu... mas algo parecia está pesando em mim virei vagarosamente meu rosto enquanto a Jihyo sorria de olhos fechados e percebi o olhar do irmão da Eunha que parecia um cachorrinho indo pegar uma bola para seu dono enquanto olhava atentamente para a Jihyo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 18px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" ► ❛ Mas que poha é essa? ❜ /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 18px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Me pergunto um pouco constrangida e sorrio nervosa para a Jihyo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 18px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Jihyo ➮ Yoongi! - falou ela animada subindo nas costas do meu irmão , os dois sempre eram muito apegados sempre tive uma teoria que se gostavam mas ainda não sei porquê nunca se assumiram. - Yo! em frente guarda - falou ela com uma voz e ele bateu continência e a segurou e começamos a andar para a era vermelha e gigantesca tinha várias árvores por todos os lugares ao redor./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 18px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Kuan e Eunha entrelaçaram suas mãos e foram andando ao lado dos dois, eu vinha logo atrás com o Daniel e o irmão misterioso da Eunha que parecia tenebroso./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 18px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Daniel ➮Somos solteiros renegados - falou o mesmo fazendo uma carinha sem dono , dei risada de sua preocupação enquanto o irmão da Eunha parecia confuso com a frase./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 18px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Daniel ➮Hey Sunny me ajuda a arranjar uma namorada? se você não fizer isso eu vou sair dizendo para todos que você é minha garota/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 18px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" ► ❛ QUE? ❜ /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 18px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 18px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: right; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; list-style: none;"u style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; list-style: none;"Continua.../u/span/p 


	3. Chapter 3

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 18px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: center; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" ━━━━━━━✦✗✦━━━━━━━━ /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 18px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: center; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"u style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; list-style: none;"✤Anteriormente ✤/u/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 18px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: center; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; list-style: none;"Daniel ➮Hey Sunny me ajuda a arranjar uma namorada? se você não fizer isso eu vou sair dizendo para todos que você é minha garota/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 18px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; list-style: none;"► ❛ QUE? ❜ /span /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 18px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: center; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" ━━━━━━━✦✗✦━━━━━━━━ /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 18px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: center; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 18px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 18px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: center; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" ━━━font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"『••✎••』━━━ /span/font/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 18px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: center; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"u style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; list-style: none;"Dae Sun a.k.a Arin Omg/u/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 18px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: right; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"✎font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏ /span/font8:05 AM ● Haeundae High School;; Busan /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 18px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Eu➮Mas nem fudendo - falo direta ao ponto não tenho arco e flecha para dar uma de cupida pela escola , eu tenho mais o que fazer./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 18px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Daniel ➮Mas tu é um porre mesmo né?- perguntou ele retoricamente fazendo o o irmão da Eunha dar uma risada. - Então você é minha namorada- falou ele enroscando nossos braços/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 18px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Eu➮TARADO!- grito fazendo todos nos olhar inclusive meu irmão e os outros que andavam na frente./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 18px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Daniel➮Ya! cala a boca desse jeito nenhuma menina vai querer se aproximar de mim- ouço ele cochichar ao meu ouvido e me afasto do mesmo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 18px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Eu ➮ Se você quer uma menina você tem que 'ta solteiro e não com uma namorada , e outra eu e você? Jamais! - falo entre risadas da cara de tabaco que ele estava fazendo e entramos na parte dos armários de direto para a lista de nomes que tinha em frente aos portões e vejo o número de meu armário :84 - c/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 18px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Eu➮ Algum problema? - pergunto para o irmão da Eunha que ainda mantinha fixado na lista de nomes. - Eu posso ajudar você - falo um pouco ressentida entre minhas palavras, o menino é um pouco ... de esperar ele me responder após alguns segundos e me viro até que ouço o garoto querer falar algo.O encaro e pela primeira vez o vejo envergonhado, até que o gigante menino não seja tão brutal quanto pensei que fosse./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 18px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Eu➮Qual é o nome?- pergunto para o maior que me olhou no fundo de meus olhos , parecia que estava tentando descobrir algo em mim e toda essa conexão via olhares me deixou constrangida e desviei o meu olhar para o Daniel que se mantinha já em seu armário calçando os sapatos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 18px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Xxx➮ Taehyung - ouço o timbre da voz grossa do menino e volto a atenção para o garoto - Kim TaeHyung- complementou , era um nome bonito condizente com ele./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 18px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Eu➮Prazer Taehyung, meu nome é Dae Sun...Min Dae Sun - sorrio em resposta mesmo sem ele me encarar e começo a procurar seu nome nos papéis./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 18px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Taehyung➮ Gae? - o ouço e olho com raiva para o menino , já havia recebido apelidos de mal gosto assim no meu ensino fundamental e ouvir ele novamente ,não é uma de minhas boas memórias./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 18px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; list-style: none;" font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"「/span/fontNotas do autor::. Gae em coreano significa cachorrofont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"」 /span/font/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 18px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Eu ➮ Dae , D-A -E entendeu Dae e não Gae - falo um pouco esquentada de cenho franzido quando o vejo abrir um sorriso meio torto./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 18px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" ► ❛ Esse garoto é muito esquisitão ❜ /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 18px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Taehyung ➮ Entendi , G..ae- falou ele sorrindo como se não fosse nada e bagunçou meus cabelos como se fossemos amigos de longas datas, seus olhos brilhavam como se estivesse fazendo carinho em um filhote de cachorro eu poderia brigar com ele mas a forma da qual me olhou me impossibilitava disso./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 18px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Taehyung➮Hmn? Achei - falou ele se aproximando de meu rosto ainda com sua mão sobre minha cabeça , corei na velocidade da luz com nossa aproximação quase entrando em pânico conseguia ouvir sua respiração o Taehyung tinha virado a cabeça para olhar no papel bem ao meu lado , mas minha atenção era prendida em seu maxilar. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 18px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Não demorou muito e o Taehyung se afastou calmo e foi em direção ao seu armário enquanto eu tentava absorver o que tinha acabado de acontecer calma e ajeito minha postura e vou em meu armário , retiro meus sapatos brancos e calço os pretos limpos da escola, me apoio nos armários terminando de calça-los .Levo minha atenção a carta que tinha em meu armário e a seguro o fechando logo em seguida a carta era um mapa que guia para nossas salas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 18px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Subo as escadas sozinhas já que todos os outros já tinham disparado em minha frente quando sou cativada pelas janelas do corredor das salas , tinha uma ótima paisagem dava para ver a praia se apertasse os olhos o sentimento de nostalgia bateu logo em seguida vou sentir falta das coisas e meus amigos do ensino fundamental./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 18px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" ► ❛ Será que vamos nos encontrar novamente ou só permanecerão as lembranças?❜ /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 18px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Fico pensando e sigo em frente a minha sala e a vejo logo depois, abro a porta com cuidado dela ranger e me deparo com alguns alunos que me encaravam no quadro em giz tinha quadrados que significavam as bancas com os nossos nomes nos devidos lugares mas o que impressionava mesmo era os desenhos de flores por todo o quadro era como se fosse uma obra prima de tons diferentes elas se conectavam umas com as tanto tempo admirando os desenhos que demoro um pouco a mais para ver meu nome , acabei por ficar na fileira perto da janela na penúltima minha mochila e me sento em meu lugar , que por incrivel que pareça consegui um bom lugar :perto da janela , o vento vai bater direto em mim e não irei omitir que gosto da sensação./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 18px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: right; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" ✎font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏ /span/font8:25 AM ● Haeundae High School;; Busan /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 18px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Taehyung ➮ Oh! Gae - ouço a voz grossa do garoto que se mantinha na porta sem expressão , todos me olharam de relance naquele momento alguns entre risadas por ele ter me chamado de Gae /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 18px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" ► ❛ Não acredito que virei amiga de um cabeça de vento ❜ /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 18px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" ► ❛ Mas não era para ele está no terceiro ano ou algo do tipo ...espera ele é da minha turma? Deus diga que você está brincando❜ /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 18px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Eu ➮Você não é o irmão mais velho da Eunha? - pergunto ao ver-lo se aproximar de minha banca ignorando o fato dele ter me chamado de Gae/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 18px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Taehyung ➮Sim eu sou , mas como você sabe disso? ela te contou? - pergunta um pouco confuso fazendo uma cara de paisagem./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 18px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Eu ➮Intuição ?- falo aleatoriamente o vendo fazer um soquinho bater na palma de sua mão como se ele tivesse captado minha resposta com sucesso - E você parece geneticamente mais velho - falo sincera e o vejo balançar a cabeça afirmadamente enquanto fechava os olhos concordando./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 18px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" ► ❛ Esse garoto surgiu de que rascunho mal feito? ❜ /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 18px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Eu ➮Você não deveria 'ta no segundo ou terceiro ano não ?-pergunto o observando sentar na banca atrás da minha./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 18px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Taehyung ➮Eu sou o irmão gêmeo da Eunha - explicou ele me deixando totalmente desnorteada com a respostas , eles não se pareciam em nada!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 18px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Jihyo ➮Woah vocês são tão diferentes - ouço a Jihyo aparecer ao nosso lado se intrometendo de vez na conversa fazendo o Taehyung corar instantaneamente que nem um tomate. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 18px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" ► ❛ Bem direta como de costume❜ /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 18px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Jihyo ➮ Está vendo ! Até nisso vocês são diferentes a Eunha é uma matraca que não para quieta - falou entre risadas , eu tentei conter as minhas para não magoar o Taehyung enquanto observava a mesma se sentar ao lado da cadeira do Taehyung. -Você vai estudar na nossa classe ? - pergunta ela calma o deixando cada vez mais envergonhado era divertido o ver assim./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 18px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Taehyung ➮ S-sim - gaguejou o menino virando a cabeça em direção a janela fazendo a Jihyo a encarar confusa , me virei para frente e deixei os dois de lado com a entrada da Professora na sala./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 18px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: right; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;" ✎font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏ /span/font10:20 AM ● Haeundae High School;;Busan /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 18px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Jihyo ➮ Ahhh até que enfim livres - comemorou a mesma esticando seus braços preguiçosamente - Estou morta de fome vamos comprar pão logo antes que acabe- falou ela animada quando o assunto é comer a Jihyo despertas força de vontade do bueiro./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 18px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Eu ➮Pode ir na frente eu trouxe meu lanche espero vocês na sala - falo um pouco cansada 3 aulas seguidas de química explode a mente de qualquer um./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 18px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Jihyo ➮Você gosta de creme ou com yakisoba? - perguntou ela para o Taehyung que se mantinha calado até agora o mesmo ficou confusa. -Eu gosto de creme quero uns três - falou ela o arrastando entre os corredores, era como um filme de terror dava para sentir o medo em seus olhos afinal a Jihyo encontrou uma nova pessoa para gastar o dinheiro com ela./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 18px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Vou em direção a sala e vejo uma garota usando óculos de armação fina e dourada ela estava sozinha na primeira banca , seus cabelos eram amarelados ondulados e seus olhos claros era a estrangeira de nossa sala parecia que ninguém tinha se aproximado ,talvez por causa da insegurança afinal nosso inglês não é um dos melhores e isso se aplica a mim també o meu lanche em minha mochila e vou para porta quando a vejo meia desastrada procurando algo , parecia que tinha perdido seus hashis./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 18px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Eu ➮Se você quiser pode ficar com os meus - me aproximo da menina entregando os meus hashis misturando algumas palavras , coloco as palavras que sabia em inglês e as embolava com as que eu não sabia em coreano./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 18px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Xxx ➮ Obrigada , mas não precisa - falou ela um pouco nervosa totalmente em coreano , me deixando um pouco aliviado seu sotaque era bem claro em sua frase mas o fato de já saber falar coreano me deixou um pouco confortável./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 18px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Eu ➮Pode ficar , eu trouxe bolinhos posso comer-los com as mãos - falo calma sorridente a convencendo a ficar com os Hashis - prazer sou a Dae Sun - sorri esticando minhas mãos para cumprimenta-la /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 18px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Xxx ➮ Ester Expósito - fala ela avermelhada me cumprimentando /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 18px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Eu ➮ Eihtheriu - tento repetir seu nome e a faço rir de minha tentativa./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 18px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Xxx ➮ Se você quiser pode me chamar de Yang - sorrio a mesma com seu sotaque - Yang é adaptação dele , fica mais fácil para você - falou ela e assenti minha cabeça/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 18px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Jihyo ➮ Ohhhh Yang é um nome Fofo - ouço a Jihyo e viro para encarar-la perto da porta com o Taehyung que parecia um morto-vivo aposto que foi dificil enfrentar a fila dos pães./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 18px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Eu ➮ Vamos comer? - pergunto a Jihyo ao ver-la com as mãos amarrotadas de pães com um sorriso enorme enquanto a alma do Taehyung parecia ter sido sugada./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 18px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Jihyo ➮ Que tal na cobertura ?La em cima tem uma paisagem boa e o vento é maravilhoso - falou a menor animada , deixando a Yang um pouco cabisbaixa ./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 18px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Taehyung ➮ Mas não é proibido o acesso aos estudantes?- perguntou o garoto confuso./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 18px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Jihyo ➮Eles nem vão notar isso - falou a mesma com a maior facilidade do mundo /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 18px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: justify; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"Eu ➮ Yang vamos? - pergunto para a loira que me olhava surpresa , piscou varias vezes os olhos parecia estar incrédula com a pergunta, olhou para a Jihyo que sorria em aprovação ao convite e a vi abrir um belo sorriso contente em seu rosto./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 18px; line-height: 30px; text-indent: 40px; text-align: right; overflow-wrap: break-word; min-height: 30px; color: #222222;"u style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; list-style: none;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold; text-decoration-line: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; list-style: none;"Continua.../span/u/p 


End file.
